heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Dinosaur Daze
A Doctor Who game, rather like a sequel to Game: Into the Vortex. Featuring Pinguinus as GM, and Toothless100 as Character: Blist Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. 1 You awake in the Late Cretaceous. The last thing you can remember is your escape from Raxacoricofallapatorius. After that, you have only blurred images of a medieval knight, a blue box, and a bunch of Sontarans shooting at you. Currently, you are standing by a rather damaged starship. You feel as if you were being watched... 2 I look around, to see if I am being watched. 3 For a moment, you thought you saw a male human in the treeline. But he disappeared into the forest rather quickly. You hear roaring to the west. 4 I follow the human, as best as possible. 5 You break into a clearing, full of human thugs. They are all pointing guns at you. "What the krag are you?" says one, evidently their leader. 6 -DW theme tune- "What the hell are you doing here? I'm an alien, if you must know." (I really should've worn that skin suit) 7 "Alien, eh? That should fetch a pretty price. Theodore, bag it." A large thug named Theodore comes forward with a tranquilizer gun and a rope. 8 Two 6s. A large thug named Theodore is killed by my Compressor guns :P 9 Two more men run forward with machetes. One rolls a 5, missing you. The other raises his machete... 10 5 and a 2. My compressor rifle hits one, and I decapitate the other. 11 More men start to come forward, but the leader stops them. "It is clear that you're not to be messed with. What would I have to offer you to convince you to do a quick job for me?" 12 I reel off a list of stuff I need to fix my starship. I would also like some credits. 13 ''"All of that and more can be arranged. Now, here's the job. A couple miles off the coast- that's to the east- there's a small island. Pteranodon nest there. If you can bring me back at lest six eggs or hatchlings, I'll pay you. Sound good?" 14 "Uh-huh. But first... my Earth history isn't brilliant, but I'm pretty sure Pteranodons died out tens of millions of years before the first apes - sorry, humans - evolved. So what on Raxacoricofallapatorius are you doing here?" 15 ''"We're the Chrononauts. We go everywhere, everywhen. Now get moving; this time is a lot less idylic after sunset..." 16 "Great. I don't suppose you have blue box...?" I don't wait for an answer, slightly unsure of where the question came from, and wander off towards the coast. 17 The coast is nearby, and you quickly come to it. It is packed with nesting Hesperornis. To reach Pteranodon Island, you must cross three miles of ocean. Have fun. 18 Um... I kill some Hesperonis and snarl menacing at the rest. 19 The Hespers disperse in all directions. Some take to the water, where they are eaten by sharks. 20 Oh, sharks, wonderful! Unless I can get some pointers from The Man In The Moon, I shall return to the colony and force them to give me the stuff. Or kill 'em all and take it. 21 There's some driftwood scattered about. Roll a die, and add your Crafting score to the roll. If the number is 6 or higher, you can build a decent raft. 22 I have a 4 crafting and a 5 dice roll. I build a raft and sail off towards the nest. 23 About halfway there, a menacing black shadow appears underneath your raft. It is growing larger and more distinct... 24 I make it magically disappear :P I paddle faster. 25 The Mosasaur (oh yeah, the shadow is a Mosasaur) speeds up with the raft. It bursts upward, destroying your small raft. You are alive, but your current situation makes this unlikely to continue. 26 Um... does The Man In The Moon have any more helpful hints? All my guns plus a regular attack wouldn't kill one of these things. 27 Er... the Man in the Moon has no hints for you. I guess if you start swimming, I could whip out some deus ex machina. :r 28 I start swimming :P (BTW, what is a deus ex machina? 29 Deus ex machina is a plot device in which something completely outside of the characters control allows him/her to succeed/survive. For example, it was deus ex machina when the Dalek in Dalek'' absorbed Rose's DNA and comitted suicide.'' The Mosasaur smells that you are calcium-based, and thus, inedible. An ocean current picks you up and strands you on Pteranodon Island. 30 Awesome! I find a nest and pick some eggs up. 31 I object to such optimistic plays like "I found a nest", but I'll let it slide. You find a nest and gather six eggs. Now you must find a way off the island... 32 Assuming that The Man In The Moon won't have any hints this time, is there any wood I can use to make another raft? 33 Yes, there's wood, but I should think you'd be more wary, considering your last maritime adventure. And stop calling me the Man in the Moon. :P 34 As you are Controller Of The Game, I thought that was a good enough title :P Um. I build another raft, then put my skin suit back on, hoping the excess gas from the compression collar will smell enough of calcium to discourage a mosasaur from even smashing the raft. I put the eggs on the raft, then get on it and push off. 35 Your trip back is uneventful. You land on the shore, and see the Chrononauts waiting for you. 36 I take off my skinsuit, in case I need to fight them. I walk up to them and show them the eggs. 37 The leader takes the eggs. "Good job, greenie. To the north, you will find a cave. Within said cave, you will find all the components necessary to repair your vessel, along with 200 credits. Pleasure doing business with you." He produces a Void Manipulator from his pocket, and he and his men disappear. 38 Typical. I go to the cave, pretty sure I'll find a big beastie instead of my reward. 39 Once inside the cave, you find starship components and 200c. There is also a note that says "P. S.: Beware of Dromeosaur." A couple of dromeosaurs out of the cave, snarling quite loudly. 40 I'm not sure if I can snarl louder, but I try. 41 You can. The dromeosaurs run away. 42 I take the stuff and return to my spaceship. 43 Victory! Your starship is fully repaired, and you possess 200 credits. Category:Games